


Seven Eleven

by LovingTheFandoms14 (orphan_account)



Series: Games and Slushies [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Jenna Rolan Needs a Hug, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Michael Mell Protection Squad, Michael and Jenna are a power friendship, No Ship, Platonic Confessions, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, jenna rolan protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovingTheFandoms14
Summary: Jenna gives out a sad laugh, pushing her hair behind her. “Do you, uh, want to talk about it?” She looks hopeful.Michael nods. “Just not . . . here. We can get Sev-Elev slushies and talk in my car?” He offers, not knowing what else to do. “You can talk, too. We’ll call it, um, Seven Eleven. Seven bad things about our day, eleven good things?”





	Seven Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Jenna and Michael are a power friendship. Including Stingy the Cat, Michael's slushie addiction, and benevolent omnipresent Jenna Rolan.

Michael looks back at Jeremy, who’s standing there, staring at him. Michael doesn’t understand what’s happening inside his head, but the way that his best friend is looking at him, nothing good.

Michael swallows down the anxious thoughts. This is Jeremy, the kid he’s known for 12 years! He . . . He promised that he’d never be too cool for Michael. “Jeremy, you comin’?” He asks.

Michael is close enough to hear what Jeremy says. “Optic nerve blocking, on.” And Jeremy’s eyes glaze over, like he’s not seeing Michael. Like Michael isn’t even there. Jeremy turns on his heel and walks away.

An empty feeling stabs his heart, turning and pressing further before slowly spreading through his chest. It aches. It hurts. It hurts so, so much. He hasn’t felt this way since pre-k, when nobody wanted to hang with the kid with two moms. The kid with glasses. The weird, nerdy kid who drinks Ectoplasm and eats sushi.

He’s not going to cry. No, that was for yesterday, when Jeremy had left without so much as a note. He had seen Christine with Jake, and originally thought it was because his heart was broken. That was fine. But no, he was hanging out with Chloe and Brooke. In a clothes store. Holding an Eminem shirt. Chloe and Jeremy seemed to be in a heated conversation about something.

As Michael turns the corner, he sees Jenna Rolan, staring at a wall, sitting on the floor. She takes short, shallow breaths, curling in closer to herself. Normally, Michael would stay clear of Jenna. She scares him, the way she’s able to see people, know how they work. He doesn’t want her to know how he works. 

But, today was far from normal, and Michael doesn’t trust himself to be alone in a basement, and he’s not in the right headspace to drive. And Jenna seems, isolated. Stuck inside her head. Lost in thought.

So Michael walks next to her, sitting down as well. Jenna looks at him, questioning his motives. Why, of all people, would the resident loser sit next to the Jenna Rolan?

Michael takes a deep breath, preparing himself. “How are you?” He asks, matching Jenna’s gaze with his own. He sees her eyes widen, then narrow.

“Who wants to know? Jeremy?” She scowls. Jenna looks, surprised, at the question, especially when coming from somebody who’s virtually invisible in school, and doesn’t associate with anybody except for Jeremy Heere.

Michael closes his eyes, fighting off the need to snap at her.  _ “No, Jeremy doesn’t even want to see my face anymore. Why would he talk to me about you?” _ He responds with his eyes closed. “I do. You looked stressed, and like you needed a hug.”

Michael opens his eyes again, to see tears welling in Jenna’s. She opens her arms ever-so-slightly, in a silent question, and Michael nods. He needs a hug, too. So Jenna wraps her arms around Michael, silently crying into his shoulder, while Michael hugs her back and enjoying the physical closeness.

“Thank you.” She whispers, leaning back and breaking the hug. “I’ve had a really bad day today. I needed that.” She looks at Michael, grateful.

“It was no problem.” Michael fixes his glasses and his hoodie, tugging at the bottom. “I just know that sometimes a hug is really nice.” He pauses, contemplating if he should add more. “And I really needed a hug today, too.”

Jenna gives out a sad laugh, pushing her hair behind her. “Do you, uh, want to talk about it?” She looks hopeful.

Michael nods. “Just not . . . here. We can get Sev-Elev slushies and talk in my car?” He offers, not knowing what else to do. “You can talk, too. We’ll call it, um, Seven Eleven. Seven bad things about our day, eleven good things?”

Jenna laughs again, sounding happier. “Good plan. Let’s go, I don’t think I can spend another moment in this prison.” She stands, dragging Michael up with her.

“Preach.” Michael mutters, slipping his hands into his hoodie pockets. Jenna looks back at him. “Don’t give me that look.”

Both of them climb into Michael’s dinged up PT Cruiser, and drive towards the 7-11. Jenna turns up the music, Bob Marley drifting through the car. She hums to the tune, shifting from side to side to the beat.

Michael gets cherry, as per usual for his slushie order. The worker rolls her eyes as she places the cup down, already done since she saw his car drive up. “Michael Mell, you’ve got an addiction I swear.” She stops, looking Jenna up and down. “And a friend. Congrats, Mell, you’re not hopeless after all.”

Jenna blinks. “Uh, excuse me? What are you talking about?” She looks between the worker and Michael. “And a cherry, please.”

The worker nods, turning back to the cups, and walking to the slushie machine. “I don’t do this for everybody. Just Mell and his friend, er, friends now. I guess.” She quirks a smile as she starts to pour.

Michael shakes his head. “Still friend, Davey.” He takes a sip of his slushie. “I lost him today.”

The worker, Davey, places down the second slushie. “That’s a load of bullshit. You wouldn’t let him go even if he killed you.” She rings up the total, before coming to her own conclusion. “So  _ he’s _ a load of bullshit. Well, you deserve so much better, man. Enjoy, and thank you for coming to 7-11!” Davey takes the five as Michael says to keep the change. 

He and Jenna go back to his car, and Michael drives to an old parking lot nearly empty, and parks. They sit in absolute silence, not knowing who should start, until Jenna looks at Michael.

“Bad things first. I woke up and there was no edible food in the house that wouldn’t make my family angry if I ate it. My cat Stingy wouldn’t eat his food for the second day in a row, so now I’m worried about him. I was bombarded with questions regarding Jake’s most recent escapade first thing this morning. The test we had in math I barely failed. Jake got angry because I talked about him and Christine to others. I forgot some of my lines for the play and Mr. Reyes got angry with me. And my parents told me that they’re not going to be home for another week.” Jenna rants, burying her face in her hands.

Michael rubs her back soothingly, humming as the car is turned off. “That sucks, man. And you named your cat Stingy? Is there a story behind that or something?” Michael queeries. “Does he, like, not let you near the piggy bank?”

Jenna snickers, leaning up. “No, he was supposed to be named Shinji, after the Evangelion character, but one of my cousins misheard and called him Stingy. It just stuck, and now he’s Stingy the Cat.”

Michael’s eyes widen. “You watch anime?! I thought you’re, like, way too cool for that!” He buzzes with excitement.

Jenna shrugs. “Not a lot, but my cousins do. And what I’ve watched is super good, so how could anybody be too cool for it?” She smiles widely. “What, you a weeb or some shit?”

Michael scoffs. “I’m Middleborough’s antisocial music retro video game stoner nerd. Anime is  _ totally _ mixed into that!” He throws up his hands in exasperation. “Now, say eleven good things that have happened to you today.” He crosses his arms and looks at Jenna sternly.

Jenna waves him off. “I’m doing it, you geekatron.” She thinks for a moment. “Well, the McDonalds server was really nice, and noticed that I hadn’t woken up the best and slipped some fries in with my McGriddle this morning. Christine apologized for Jake. I mean, he should have done it himself, but an apology is better than none. My math teacher let me retake the test at lunch, and I passed that time. Chloe and Brooke got me a Pinkberry punch card, so that was okay, I guess. My older brother sent me a text of a cat. Stingy didn’t wake me up at four in the morning. My car is going to be back in service later today. I did okay on my science project. You asked how I was, which nobody has done ever. I got a free slushie off of you. And you are actually listening to me.” Jenna lists off on her fingers. “So, thank you so much for that.”

Michael shrugs, blushing. “‘S not a problem.” He mutters. Jenna was so genuine when she told him that, and nobody other than his moms and Jeremy would even thinks things like that about him. It’s . . . refreshing.

Jenna ruffles Michael’s hair. “Dork. So, your turn. Spill the beans, seven things.” She looks at Michael pointedly. “Why does that sound like it should rhyme?”

Michael shrugs. “I dunno, but okay. Uh, Jeremy hadn’t texted me this morning, which is weird, he usually says good morning over text to make sure I actually am awake and living. He wasn’t at his locker either. When I went to say hi, he was talking to Rich. I overheard him making plans for tonight, playing games. Tonight was supposed to be  _ our _ night of playing old games and watching more anime and old movies. Jeremy wouldn’t even  _ look _ at me all day. He, uh, had this thing done yesterday to help him be cool and shit, but I hadn’t thought it worked. It did, and he, uh, had been using optic nerve blocking to block me from his sight. I lost my best friend of twelve years.” Michael sinks in his seat. Jenna massages his head.

“Oh, sweetie.” She says in a mom-esque tone. “That’s why you corrected Davey. You had lost a friend.” She gives Michael a side hug, a full on hug would be too awkward in the car. She releases him. “Well, tell me eleven good things that happened today.”

Michael nods numbly. “Uh, Mama made hash browns and pancakes for breakfast. Mom and Mama signed me up for a video game camp that’s gonna happen during winter break. I passed my math test, and my tech quiz. I beat Mom in our Scrabble game. I found my missing Pac-Man bumper sticker in my bag. I pre-ordered a Shigaraki Tomura patch for my sweater. I got to hug Jeremy before he walked out of my life. You didn’t murder me when I talked to you, thanks by the way. You accepted my real-life friend request. And you watch anime, which is a total score!” Michael smirks at Jenna with the last point, and she pokes his side. Michael yelps.

“Shut up, you know nothing!” She hisses, barely able to keep in her giggles.

“Oh, sorry ever so benevolent and omnipresent Jenna Rolan. I forgot my place as a measly tree prop.” He sarcastically groans. Jenna pokes him again. “Stop it!”

Jenna stops, and laughs. “I’m glad you offered a hug, Michael. I don’t think I’ve ever had a moment like this ever. I bet you’ve had plenty of moments like this.”

Michael looks deviously. “No, I’ve never picked up random girls then demanded that they tell me their woes and triumphs. Unless you count Jeremy, and the fact that both of us were high.”

Jenna shoves Michael’s shoulder. “Shut up, dumbass. You know what I meant.” She hovers a finger next to his side. “Now admit it or I’ll poke.”

Michael shrieks. “NO! I know what you meant, I know what you meant! Have mercy!” He giggles. “Put it away! Please!”

Jenna retracts her finger. “Good. Now, what next?”


End file.
